During the use of a complex patient treatment apparatus or surgical system, for example, surgical equipment used when performing ophthalmic surgery, the control of a variety of different subsystems, such as pneumatic and electronically driven subsystems may be required. Typically, the operation of the subsystems is controlled by a microprocessor-driven console. The microprocessor controls within a surgical console receive mechanical inputs from either the operator of the surgical system or from an assistant. A control input device, such as a footswitch, is often used to accept mechanical inputs. These mechanical inputs originate from the movement of the foot of an operator to govern the operation of a subsystem within the patient treatment apparatus. The mechanical inputs from the movement of the foot of the operator are translated into electrical signals which are fed to the microprocessor controls. The electrical signals are then used to control the operational characteristics of a subsystem in a complex patient treatment apparatus.
Examples of footswitches that are designed for receiving mechanical inputs from the movement of the foot of an operator of a complex patient treatment apparatus may be found in several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,857 (Scheller, et al.), 4,965,417 (Massie), 4,983,901 (Lehmer), 5,091,656 (Gahn), 5,268,624 (Zanger), 5,554,894 (Sepielli), 5,580,347 5 (Reimels), 5,635,777 (Telymonde, et al), 5,787,760 (Thorlakson), 5,983,749 (Holtorf), and 6,179,829 B1 (Bisch, et al), and in International Patent Application Publication Nos. WO 98/08442 (Bisch, et al.), WO 00/12037 (Chen), and WO 02/01310 (Chen). These patents and patent applications focus primarily on footswitches that include a foot pedal or tillable treadle similar to the accelerator pedal used to govern the speed of an automobile. The movement of the foot pedal or tillable treadle typically provides a linear control input. Such linear control inputs may be used, for example, for regulating vacuum, rotational speed, power, or reciprocal motion.
In more complex footswitch assemblies, side or wing switches may be added to housings on either side of the foot pedal in order to provide additional capabilities to the footswitch. The condition of these side or wing switches is changed by the application of pressure from the front portion of the operator's foot or from the rear portion of the operator's foot.
As these footswitches become more complex, the need to establish secure reliable communications between the footswitch and the surgical console has resulted in a number of wired pathways that connect the footswitch and surgical console. As the footswitches are moved about the operating room, these tethers, wires and cables can become tangled with other equipment. Accidentally disconnecting these cables can result in improper control inputs that have the potential to injure a patient. Therefore a need exists for a reliable footswitch operable to communicate with the surgical system while avoiding the potential hazardous or restrictive environment created by entangled cables.